Everything I Didn't Say
by Invincible Minds
Summary: After their graduation ceremony, Korra confesses her feelings for her best friend. Her feelings did not get returned. This is the aftermath. Modern AU. No Bending.
1. We Meet Again in a Storm

**AN: It's just an idea I got before I went to bed, and I couldn't go to sleep without writing it out. I really hope this story sticks because I actually like playing with this idea. Also because it's based loosely off the manga, Kimi Koi Limit. I might be able to do an update this weekend. Anyways, enjoy this very short first chapter of Everything I Didn't Say.**

Chapter 1: We Meet Again in a Storm

It's been a year since Korra last saw her. It's been a year of radio silence from her. Korra didn't bother to contact her. She should. They're best friends, or at least they were. After graduation, after that incident, they ceased to talk. Ever since Korra confessed her feelings, they've stopped talking. It's been a horrible year since that day.

Last year, on graduation day, Korra poured her feelings out to her best friend. Her beautiful best friend with shiny, flowing, luscious black hair and mesmerizing emerald eyes. And god, that smile. The smile that shook the foundation of Korra's world, the smile that could replace the sun, the smile that captured Korra's heart. Her best friend that could fix anything with a motor, and could leave a racer in the dust. This was her best friend that she was hopelessly in love with.

On that day, Korra was left on the roof of their high school alone with a broken heart. Her best friend's only answer to her undying confession was, "It can't happen Korra. I'm sorry".

That was it. Korra was left with a two sentence response and shattered heart. It's been a year since then, Korra learned to pick up the remaining pieces and move on. Things are better now but, things are very different. Things have began to become normal again. That's until a windy spring day.

The rain was coming down hard. Korra's thin black converse became soaked as she ran through the streets of Republic City without a raincoat or umbrella.

"God damn it! I should've listened to Opal this morning!" she yelled at the sky as she ran through the wet streets.

As if the rain wasn't bad enough, the wind began to kick in. It's now impossible for Korra to see while she ran. The trees began to sway as the wind blew harder, and the traffic lights began to shift. The storm was getting worse by the minute. Korra ran blindly through the streets. She prayed that if people saw her they would dodge because she obviously couldn't.

Suddenly Korra ran head first into someone's shoulder.

"Shit!" she cursed as she fell backwards onto the wet pavement.

If Korra wasn't soaked before, she was sure soaked now. The puddle she just landed in completely drenched her in dirty rain water.

There was a gentle giggle, it was very familiar to Korra.

"I guess somethings never change. You always were headstrong." Said the voice.

Korra's crystal blue eyes met emerald eyes.

"Asami." She whispered out with wide eyes.

Asami smiled at her, "Well, it's nice to see you too Korra."


	2. Her Return

**AN: Surprise! I decided to update before this weekend so here ya go! I liked the reviews and I couldn't wait to update this story. So, instead of starting homework early, I decided to write this.**

Chapter 2: Her Return

Asami's POV

She hasn't talked to me in 11 months. Well, 11 months and 28 days but, who's counting. Oh right me. I can't blame her though. I wouldn't want to talk to me after I flat out rejected her like that. I want to be with her, I want to make her the happiest girl in the world but, I can't.

I'm too broken, used, and weak to be with a girl like Korra. She's so strong. I don't mean physically, well she is pretty built… She's so mentally strong, she can deal with anything and still come out on top. I'm nothing like her. I've been used and I'm not over it. I'm not good enough for her.

Our relationship would never have worked out. At the time I would've been on my way to Ba Sing Se for the summer to work with my father. I would've stayed in Ba Sing Se to go to the University there. I wasn't going to return to Republic City for a long time. Starting a relationship with Korra wouldn't have been fair to her. I would've been too sucked into my work, and school to have time with her. Everything we had together would've been gone.

But, at the same time I wish I could've told her I felt the same. I wish I didn't say what I said. It was terrible, 6 words that ruined everything. God, I miss her. I miss everything about her. Those piercing blue eyes that made my body get all hot and tingly. I miss seeing her smile, that smirk she has when she knows she's right. Most of all I miss her laugh. God I miss it so much. I miss hearing those stupid jokes she cracks and her nervous chuckles. I never realized how much she meant to me. She's everything I need right now.

Normal POV

The sky was dark when Asami stepped off the trains. The clouds teased rain drops every now and then but, there wasn't a full on rain storm yet. Republic City was the same as ever. It seemed like nothing had changed from a year ago.

Asami breathed in a deep breath of air, "It's been a while Republic City" she said as she exhaled.

By the time she finished getting through the big crowds of people at the station the rain was trickling down slowly. Asami walked down towards the old man hold the sign with her name.

"It's nice to see you again Sebastian!" she exclaimed as she ran up to the old man in a suit.

"Ms. Asami! It's wonderful to see that you're well!" the old man said as he hugged her.

"It's been a long trip getting here but, could you stop by Ember Café? I really miss their coffee." Asami said releasing the old man.

"Yes ma'am. Would you like me to take some of your bags?" offered the old man.

"That would be nice Sebastian. It's not that far from here, so I think I'll just walk. Just bring the car around later." she smiled as she walked down the street.

"Ms. Asami! Please take this umbrella with you! I don't think the rain will stop anytime soon" he said as he pulled an umbrella out of the car trunk.

"Oh! Thank you! Okay I'll see you in a bit!" she said opening up the umbrella.

The walk to Ember Café was supposed to be short. The drops of water rolled off of Asami's umbrella as she gazed at the newly built buildings. It amazes her how many things could change within a year. The new high rise buildings were insanely tall, it made her feel tiny.

The rain got increasingly worse, and before Asami knew it she was lost. Were the streets different now? She could've sworn that Ember Café was on this street. The wind started to blow and Asami held on desperately to her umbrella. Distracted by the terrible weather, and the fact that she was lost she felt someone bump into her.

"Shit!" shouted a familiar voice.

Asami grabbed onto her umbrella tightly, and opened her eyes to see the figure on the wet pavement. The girl had dark hair and bob cut, it was cute on her. Her skin was a mocha color, like Korra. She giggled a little, this girl was exactly like Korra, head strong and brash. Then Asami's eyes met piercing blue ones.

Asami's breath hitched, and suddenly her heart raced. It was her. It was Korra, her Korra!

"Asami" the girl whispered out.

It was good to hear her voice again. Asami didn't realize how much she missed Korra's voice until she heard it again. Asami smiled at Korra. For a moment she forgot about the silent year they spent apart.

"Well, it's nice to see you too Korra" she said smiling as she extended her hand out for Korra.

"It's nice to see that somethings haven't changed" Asami said.

 **AN: That's a wrap for this chapter. Chapters are going to be shorter for them to be more frequent because I find that when I write a lot I lose inspiration and ideas too quickly. Hope you liked this chapter, I had fun writing it. Look forward to another update soon!**


	3. Time Stops When I'm With You

**AN: I started writing this chapter in class today, and I was going to wait to post it but, whatever. Hope you like this chapter. I didn't even know this chapter was gonna be written so soon. It's also a lot longer than the last two chapters.**

Chapter 3: Time Stops When I'm With You

The rain drips down slowly, no longer dumping. The wind settled, and all the filled the city were the sounds of cars on the streets. It felt like time stopped. Everything was still at this moment, and all that mattered was that Asami was here. Asami was in front of Korra with her gorgeous green eyes and perfect hair even in this shit of a storm.

Korra took Asami's hand. She was speechless, Asami still had the ability to take her breath away. How was it that even after a year without talking it felt like nothing has changed? It didn't feel any different.

Korra stares at her. She took in everything that made up Asami, momentarily ignoring how uncomfortable her clothes are making her feel. She didn't look any different but, her aura was different. It was more confident, mature and professional. For a moment Korra wondered, how much has changed in the year they spent apart.

"Uh… Korra?" a voice said snapping Korra out of her trance.

Then Korra realized for the past few moments she was still holding Asami's hand.

Quickly she pulled their hands apart, and a pink hue tinted her cheeks.

"I'm sorry!" Korra shouted. Korra looked down and suddenly the wet pavement was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Hey, it's alright." Asami laughed out. She reached out to Korra's face and tucked a strand of Korra's hair behind her ear.

If Korra's face wasn't red already, it definitely was now. A red hue crept up on her dark cheeks. What is she going to do?! Asami is right there! What is she going to say?

"Korra? Is everything ok? Your face is really red, are you getting sick?" Asami questioned with a worried expression plastered on her face.

"Um—Uh—I'm fine! Just a little tired—uhh—from the running! Yeah from the running!" Korra stuttered out.

How is it that just talking to this girl so hard? Korra talked to a lot of attractive people, and Asami shouldn't be any different, right? I mean sure she confessed her undying love to her a year ago but, that was a year ago. Those feelings probably faded right?

"You know you shouldn't be running in this weather right? You could have slipped and hurt yourself! And don't you know better to wear a tank top in the rain? You could get sick." Asami chided with her hands on her hips.

Korra let out a heavy sigh. It seems like somethings never change. She would be the one doing stupid things and Asami would be there to pick her up and scold her.

"I guess I probably shouldn't be running in this weather but, I just wanted to get home. Plus, I don't really own anything besides tank tops." Korra laughed out.

Asami closed her eyes and shook her head. "You really need to invest in a raincoat."

"But aside from your lack of wardrobe, how are you?" Asami asked with a smile.

Kora grins a little bit wider, "I'm good. I'm rooming with Opal now and working part time at Tenzin's dojo."

"That's great to hear! Is Opal still dating Bolin?" Asami asked curiously.

Korra rolled her eyes at the thought of the couple, "Oh yeah, sometimes I wish they weren't so affectionate around me because every time they whisper cute gross stuff around me, it makes me want to empty the contents in my stomach."

Asami chuckled at the thought of a third wheeling Korra. "I'm glad they're loving to each other."

Korra's face turned a little green, "You wouldn't say that if you lived with Opal. I mean the things I hear through the walls could make my ears bleed. I mean they could they not wait until I'm out of the house to start!" Korra shouts exasperatedly with her hands in the air.

"It sounds like a fun house." Asami's smiled faltered.

What would it have been like if she didn't agree to go with her father to Ba Sing Se? Would she be living with Korra and Opal? All of the "could have beens" popped into her head. Was this what she let go of when she moved? Was going to the prestigious Ba Sing Se University worth losing her friends? She didn't know anymore.

"Enough about the gross couple. How has Ba Sing Se been treating you?" Korra forced a smile out.

She missed her best friend. She missed going out to see the cliché movers and making fun of the terrible acting with Asami. For the time Asami was away, Korra stopped going to see movers. That was their thing, and it wasn't the same without her. She missed cracking stupid jokes that no one but Asami would understand. She just missed having a best friend. Opal had Bolin and Mako, well Mako was always a lone wolf. He rolled alone and everyone knew that. Asami was Korra's other half, and the past year has been, strange to say the least. But, right now being in front of Asami was felt just right.

"Ba Sing Se is grand Korra! It's beautiful, the architecture is beyond my imagination. Plus, being able to help out designing and engineering new products with my dad has been amazing!" Asami exclaimed. She had this big grin when she spoke about her time away.

Her excitement hurt Korra. Was being away from her friends that great? Did she forget about us already? Did she already create a new friend group? Korra's thoughts kept leading towards a negative direction, had Asami moved on from their friendship that quickly?

But her thoughts were interrupted, "Although Ba Sing Se is great and all, I really did miss yo—Republic City. Nothing can replace this place for me." Asami continued.

Korra smiled, _at least she didn't forget this place._

"I've missed the Krew too! Everything is different without you guys there with me. I miss hanging out with you guys after school and going out to see movers with you. I even miss Mako's brooding face!" Asami ranted.

That was good to hear. Asami did miss the Krew.

 _She didn't forget us, we still mean something to her._

Their conversation got cut short by Korra's ringing cellphone.

"Oh shit, hold on give me a second." Kora said, scrambling to answer her phone.

Finally, Korra pulled out her wet phone from her front pocket.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Korra? Where are you? You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago! Are you ok?" a panicked voice asked through the phone.

"Oh! Tenzin sorry! I got caught up, I'll see you in a few minutes!" Korra said suddenly remembering why she was running in the first place.

"It's fine, I'll see you later then." Tenzin said before he hung up.

Korra clicked off her phone. "Sorry, I really gotta go. I have to go babysit Tenzin's kids because he's going on a date with Pema tonight. We need to catch up together with the Krew soon! How long are you in town for?" Korra asked.

"I'm on spring break right now and I'm keeping an eye on Future Industry from Republic City. So I'm staying for 2 and a half weeks." Asami answered.

Korra clapped her hands together excitedly, "That's perfect! Let's get together sometimes this week for a night out with the Krew. What do you say?"

"That sounds great…umm—how do I contact you?" Asami asked hesitantly.

Korra then realized something, Asami didn't have her number. "Oh right! I got a new phone and you don't have my number!" Korra pulled out her phone again, "just add yourself on my phone!"

Asami took Korra's phone, and entered in her number.

"Here you go, I should let you go now. Tenzin's probably waiting." Asami said handing back Korra's phone.

Korra's eyes went wide, "Oh right! The kids! I forgot! It's nice to see you again Asami! I'll text you tonight or tomorrow night!" Korra said while continuing to run down the street.

Asami tuned to see a waving Korra as she ran down the street with the biggest grin on her face.

"It's good to see you too Korra! I'll talk to you soon!" Asami shouted back with an equally wide grin.

After seeing Korra disappearing behind a corner Asami's smile didn't fade.

 _I saw her, I really just saw her._

She giggled childishly. Korra really hasn't changed.

" _Maybe, things can be like they were back then…_ " She thought as she began walking again.

The rain had settled, and the sky becoming clearer and the sun came out. Maybe after this trip, she can rekindle her friendship with Korra again. Just maybe.

 **AN: I don't know why but, for this particular story I've been more eager to write for. Plus, I have a great time writing chapters for this story so, it's likely you'll see updates more frequently. I really like the reviews, it keeps me motivated to write more. So keep reviewing!**


End file.
